I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way: Always Remember
by Vixyfox
Summary: This is the sequal to 'I Wouldn't Hav it Any Other Way'. Daisuke and Riku have come to an early marriage. But will it last? More importantly, will they remember each other? They must remeber that they will always be in each other's hearts. For thier sake.
1. Chapter 1 Was This a Mistake?

Okay peoples. Before you read this story make sure you read 'I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way'. It's the story before this. This is just the sequal. So read this after you are done with that.

* * *

Daisuke stood on the balcony looking at the scenery. How could this have happened? He didn't know. Yet he was happy about it. Riku walked up behind him. He turned to face her. Had they really been married just one month ago? Yes, they had. He smiled at her as she looked at him. "What are you so happy about?" she asked looking at him questioningly. He shook his head. "Nothing really." He answered as he turned to face the kingdom again. She walked up beside him and tried to see what he was looking at. She finally gave up and sighed. "I was just wondering if this was real." He said, noticing her sigh. "Why? Do you not want it to be? Do you want me to go?" she asked looking at him madly. He turned to face her. "No! That's not what I meant! I meant that I wanted to know this wasn't a dream?" he said, recovering slightly. She looked at him, her hands on her hips. "I know." She said, flicking his nose before walking back inside. He followed her. As she sat on the bed, he noticed a question had risen up in her mind. He sat beside her. "What is it?" he asked, putting his hand over hers. She faced him. "Do you ever wonder if this was mistake?" she asked him as she downcast her eyes. He looked at her surprised at the question. "No! Of course not!" he said. "Be truthful. You must have some regrets! I mean, we married when we only knew each other less than a year! Don't you even wonder?" she asked him. He looked at her before answering. "I do wonder about it. But I could never regret it." He said. She smiled at him before leaning on him.

* * *

Kosuke glared at the wall in front of him. He couldn't do anything about the fact that he was forced to stand by as his son married a commoner. He rocked back and forth in his chair as he thought this over. He would have to do something about this. He didn't know what he would do but he would do something about it. He got up and looked out the window just as Daisuke and Riku walked back inside. His eyes narrowed. His plan would be perfect.

* * *

Emiko hummed to herself as she walked down the hallways. Everything was good in the world except her ass of a husband. He kept sulking that the son who would take over the throne had married a commoner. The only reason he moved the wedding to an earlier date was so he could keep their romance from happening. She chuckled to herself. Nothing beat ruining her husband's evil plan and helping his son to realize who he loved.

* * *

Risa sat in her room in the cabin. She couldn't believe Riku wouldn't let her, her own sister, stay in the palace instead of a dump like this. She would pay for sure. But for now she would have to live like this. Besides, her mind was forming a plan as she sat there. There was no way her sister would be happy after she was through with her.

* * *

Riku lay in the bed next to Daisuke. She stared at the wall across from her. Was this marriage really a mistake? Was it something that just happened to make them happy? She wasn't sure. She only hoped she would remain happy. The next morning was boring as usual. She didn't know if it was just her or if the palace life was boring and people just made it out to be something wonderful because they were bored and pitiful. She sighed as she walked through the halls. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her neck. "Bored?" Daisuke asked. She turned around in his arms so she could face him. "Yeah. I don't know how you survived all these years without something to do. This place is more boring than a stick that you've been staring at for the past couple of hours." She said as she looked up at his face. He laughed. "I just got used to it. Maybe we could sneak out. Go visit the town. That would be fun." He said. She looked thoughtful before shaking her head. "Wouldn't they notice us missing?" she asked. "Who cares? They don't need us right now anyway." He said as he took her hand and led her down the hallways and out the door. She shielded her eyes as the sun hit her. "It's been so long since I've been out here that I forgot how bright the sun is." She said as she laughed lightly. He pulled her through the street to the all too familiar cabin that was used as a hotel. "Why here?" she asked as they stopped in front of it. "Just thought you might want to visit your old friends and stuff." He said as he led her inside. She nodded and followed him inside. She was met by a scornful sister.

* * *

So how do you like it so far? 


	2. Chapter 2 The Baby Issue He Will Wait

* * *

Every one who knew Risa knew she was mad about the fact that Riku had married and then rejected the idea of letting her stay in the palace with her. Riku's grip on Daisuke's hand tightened when she saw her sister standing there with the broom in her hand. Daisuke looked down at her. "Hey Risa. We just came to visit." He said as he broke the silence. Risa only glared at him before letting her sister have it again. "Risa, if you don't want us to be here we'll leave. But we wanted to ask you something." Daisuke said with a sly look in his eyes. Risa hesitated a moment before her glare left her face. "What is it?" she asked a slight pout in her voice. Daisuke looked at Riku before setting his gaze on her again. "If Riku and I were to, oh I don't know, have a baby, what would you name it?" he asked her. Riku looked at him with a glare that said, yeah right! Risa forgot all her hatred and in a flash was close enough to them to kiss. "Are you going to have a baby?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with the idea. "Not at the moment. But we could have one sometime and we just wanted someone's opinion on it." He said as he tried to ignore her distance from them. She started to think as she leaned on the broom handle. "No doubt what the boy should be named. But the girl. How about Rika? After our grandmother?" she asked looking to see the reaction. This time it was Riku who answered. "That would be a good name." she said, surprising Daisuke.

* * *

As they left, Riku glared at him. "What?" he asked. "A baby? What is that all about?" she asked him. "It was the only thing that I could think of that would get her mind off of how mad she is at you. Or would you have preferred to be beaten with a broom while being glared at?" he answered he looking down at her as they stopped. She looked at the ground for a moment before answering. "All I'm saying is that it's too early for that kind of stuff. Now Risa is expecting one soon and we're only eighteen. I can't do it just yet." She said, not looking up. He pulled her into a hug before speaking. "I know. And I don't expect you to either. These things will happen in a matter of time when their supposed to so don't worry about it okay?" he told her as he stroked her hair. She pulled away from him. "Thank-you." She said as they started to walk again.

* * *

Kosuke had thought everything up. He knew what he would do. He had already called who he needed and set it in motion. Now all he had to do was wait. Things would fall into place soon. It was just a matter of time. And how long it took for a package to be delivered.

* * *

Riku's mind was still on the baby issue. When would the right time be? But then again, it was she who kept them from doing anything. She knew it. Yet she also knew how Daisuke felt about. She just kept telling herself that if he loved her he would wait. She looked out the window as the sun set in the distance. Daisuke's birthday would be in three weeks time. Just as she thought this, Daisuke walked in from the shower. A towel was draped over his head while he wore long pajama bottoms. She blushed before turning here eyes away from the sight. He sat down beside her as he threw the towel to the floor. She saw this and scolded him. "What are you doing? Just because we have maids to clean up after us doesn't mean we should take advantage of it!" she said as she got up and picked it up. She placed it in the hamper only inches from the spot. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He said as she sat back down. "I know you don't like to use your brain but couldn't you at least use it for the simplest things?" she asked, knocking on his head. They laughed at this. He looked at her before replying. "But then it would make it hurt!" he said, earning another laugh from the pair. She kissed his check before lying down and turning of the light. She felt Daisuke wrap his arms around her before he fell asleep. She moved closer to him before closing her eyes. He would wait for her. She knew he loved her. Yet she wondered what lay ahead of them.

* * *

Okay. It gets more exciting in the next chapter. I promise! 


	3. Chapter 3 I Don't Know You

* * *

Kosuke smiled. He had received what he had been waiting for. He wrapped it securely before putting it away. If he couldn't make Daisuke hate her, he would make him forget her. He smiled evilly before walking off.

* * *

Riku woke up with Daisuke's arms still around her. She gently maneuvered them off before walking to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was tangled and she looked tired. She quickly washed her face before she walked out and sat at the desk in their room. She needed to plan something special for him. She was his wife after all. She sat there with her head in her hands for quite some time before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at who had placed it there. "You still bothered by the baby issue?" Daisuke asked her. She turned around completely before answering. "No. I was just thinking about something." She said. "Like what? My birthday perhaps?" he asked giving her a slightly amused look as she denied it. "No! Of course not! There are three weeks before your birthday! Don't you think I would plan something closer to it?" she answered. He chuckled softly before taking her hands. "Whatever you say." He said as he kissed her check and walked off to the bathroom.

* * *

Emiko could tell something was up with her husband. He had started to act all high and mighty since a package arrived for him just a couple of days ago. She glanced at him before she sat down at the table. He had a smug look on his face. She would find out what he was up to.

* * *

Riku looked at her husband. He had just turned nineteen and was very proud. He looked at her before taking her hand. "You know, since it's my birthday, would you do something for me?" he asked her. She knew it was going to be something stupid. The wind blew her hair as they stood on their balcony. "What is it before I agree to it?" She said looking at him. "Never mind." He said as he walked back in. He sat down in the desk chair and watched her come in. "Maybe you should open your father's present." She said as she handed it to him. He took it and looked at it suspiciously. "What is it?" she asked as she came over to him. "I don't know if it's safe." He told her. "He's still mad about the whole incident. There has to be something wrong with this." He said. She laughed quietly. "He's still your father." She said. He pulled her into his lap before he opened it. He slowly opened it in case something would pop out. When it finally was uncovered, he looked at the small glass sphere before him. "I don't know what it's for but at least it wasn't hexed of something." He said as he placed it on the desk. She shrugged as he looked at her. "What did you get me?" he asked as he pulled her in close. She could feel his breathe against her face as she answered. "Why do I have to get you something? Can't you just be happy I'm around?" she asked him. He smiled. "You know I am. Besides, your all I wanted." He said before pulling her into a kiss. Suddenly, the sphere started to glow. The pair shielded their eyes from the light. It made a sound like air being let out of a tire before the glowing halted. She felt Daisuke pull back. He pushed her away and just stared at her. "Daisuke! What was hat for?" she asked as she got onto her knees. He looked at her before speaking. "I'm sorry if I hurt you but all I want to know is who you are." He said as he stared at her blankly. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "I'm saying I don't know who you are."

* * *

Emiko was breathless. She had run down the hallways to try and stop her husband from setting his gift in Daisuke's room. But a maid swept her away before she could even reach the room. She knew her husband's evil plan. Now all she could do was hope they didn't open it. Or all else would be lost. Her hard work, everything. And poor Riku.

* * *

The mystery will be solved sometime. You just gotta keep reading! 


	4. Chapter 4 Something's Missing

* * *

Riku looked at him. "Dai…Daisuke? What's the matter? Why are you acting so strange? Did I do something wrong?" she asked looking at him with fright in her eyes. "Yes you did. You tried to defy me." Said a voice in the darkness. She turned her head to see who it was. Kosuke looked at her with evil glazing his eyes. Daisuke looked at his father before getting up and walking over to him. "She tried to challenge your authority?" he asked as he looked over at the distraught Riku who was still on the floor. Kosuke nodded before he cupped a hand to his mouth. "Guards!" he called. Riku's eyes went wide when he called for them. What was he doing? "Daisuke? Don't' let him do this! I haven't done anything!" she yelled in a panic. He only looked at her as the guards grabbed her arms and dragged her out and left her at the gates. She was confused at what was happening. How could he forget her?

* * *

Daisuke felt different. What was wrong with him? He looked at his hands. They were shaking. Why? He couldn't answer any of his questions. He just knew that he felt weird about throwing out that girl. Her expression got to him somehow. Her face was frightened and confused yet it held a hint of some thought, As if she loved him. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he had to figure it out soon. He would do it. His thoughts were interrupted by a slap on the back. He looked to see his father smiling at him. "Don't worry about her. We'll make sure we have better guards so commoners like her can't sneak in." he said before he left. Daisuke watched him leave before he walked over to his desk. He felt as if something was missing. As if he had placed something there but it was gone. What was it? Could that girl have taken it?

* * *

Kosuke smiled to himself as he sat in his study. He threw the sphere up and caught it and repeated this action. Daisuke wouldn't be getting his memory back soon. He wouldn't be getting it back at all. He chuckled evilly to himself before setting it in a drawer. He locked it and walked out.

* * *

Emiko watched her husband leave. What she feared had come true. Daisuke had opened it and now his memory was gone. She snuck into the room and pulled on the drawer. It held shut. "Damn it. He locked the stupid thing." She said to herself. She walked out and started her search for her husband. He would pay for this. She would quiet her urges and just go ahead and kill him.

* * *

Riku sat on the ground in the park. Tears had stained her face. She couldn't believe he had let his father do that. She felt as if her heart was pulled out. She got up and sighed, a sad defeated sigh. The only thing she could do was go back to the cabin. But how could she explain this? She shook her head. She couldn't go back. She started to walk from the park. She needed to go somewhere. But where? She didn't know where but she just kept walking. What was she to do? Tears started to flow again. She just couldn't contain them. She covered her face as she fell to her knees. Suddenly, a hand was placed on her back. She looked up to see someone with purple hair. She recognized him. She fell backwards with a surprised yelp. "What do you want?" she asked him with a glare. It wasn't very effective because of the tear trails on her face. He smirked at her. "So you do remember me?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. She tried again to glare but it didn't work. She sighed and picked herself up. Why did this happen to her? She sighed again. He looked at her as she dusted herself off. "You want some help?" he asked her. She looked at him. "No pervert!" she said. Somehow he knew it was coming. She seemed like the type of girl who would say that. "Suit yourself. I guess you'll never know what's going to happen. Or actually, what happened." He said. He turned his back and started to walk off. "Wait!" he heard her say. He turned slightly. "What?" he asked. "What…what do you mean? Can you really explain what's going on?" she asked reaching out her hand but stopped herself. "I can for a price." He said.

* * *

I want to know what you think. Does it seem wierd? Stupid? Horrible in all sense if you have any? What? Just tell me! Please! 


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Overpowers Riku

* * *

Riku stared at him. A Price? What kind of price? "What do you mean?" she asked him. "You know something to pay me back for my troubles. A fair exchange. Something that will make me actually want to help you out." He said looking at her. "I get it!" she exclaimed. She sighed heavily and looked down at the ground. "What do you want?" she asked. He smirked. "Let me think about it. In the mean time, do you have any where to stay?" he asked. She slowly shook her head no. He took her by her arm and started to lead her to a small house. He got inside and locked the door. "Sorry it's so small but it was the only place I can afford. You'll have to sleep on the floor." He said before getting a sly look on his face. "Or you could sleep in the bed with me." He added. She slapped him in the face. "Pervert! Besides, I'm married." She said as she stalked off across the room. "Yeah, to someone who doesn't even remember you much less your marriage." He snorted. She turned to face him, her eyes showing hurt in them. He stepped back at the sudden change. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He walked over to her. "I'll help you figure this out. For a price." He said.

* * *

Daisuke stared at his food. He felt an empty void in his heart. He didn't know the reason. He fiddled with his peas before he stood up. The chair scraped the floor. "I need to go lie down." He said as he walked out of the room. Emiko stared after him, her mind playing tug of war. He reached his room. He sat on his bed and sighed. What was this feeling? What was he missing? He put a hand to his forehead and sighed again. He just couldn't stand it. Yet he would have to. At least until he could find a clue to all this.

* * *

Emiko watched her son leave. She knew he was confused. He had been like this for a week. She sighed and looked at her frowning husband. At least there was one thing to smile about. Whatever his plan was, it was failing miserably. She got up and walked out, finding her way to her room. The time would come.

* * *

Riku lay on the floor. What a pervert. He wanted her to be his maid until she could figure out how to solve this problem. It could be forever until she found out how to solve it. She wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't decide between being his maid and finding out how to save Daisuke or just forgetting any of this ever happened. Her time of happiness was bound to be over sometime. But she missed him. So there was only one thing to do.

* * *

Riku swept lazily as Dark watched her. "You need to do better than that. I know you can." He said. "Look, get rid of this stupid costume and I'll do better." She said pointing at the French maids costume he had made her wear. He quirked an eyebrow. "You want the info or not?" he asked giving her an evil smirk. She glared at him before she started to sweep SLIGHTLY better. He laughed at this before he changed his position so that he was lying on his stomach while watching her. This was a sight to behold. A supposed to be queen doing a maids work. It was just enough to amuse him. She glared at him again before moving to a different spot. She threw down the broom. It skidded and stopped by the foot of the bed. "I will not do this! This is stupid! All I want is information on how to save my damn husband! Tell me now or I'll kill you!" she shouted at him as she stalked over to him ready to slap the living daylights out of him. He tsked at her and sat up. "I guess you don't want the information then." He said. She slapped him hard enough to leave a mark. He grimaced before suddenly appearing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her neck tight enough to choke her. She gasped for breathe as her hands flew up to his arms, desperately trying to pry the arms away. He didn't let go. "You think you can threaten me? I am more powerful than you! I could kill you right now if I wasn't such a gentlemen. Now unless you want to die not knowing how to fix this marriage problem of yours, I suggest you do as I will." He said darkly before he finally let go. She fell to the ground gasping for air. She brought a hand to her neck and looked up at him with frightened eyes. He walked over to the door. "I expect it to be cleaned all the way by the time I'm back." He said as he walked out, leaving her there on the floor.

* * *

I decided to make the last apragraph a little dark. Watch'ya think? 


	6. Chapter 6 Explain it to Me

* * *

Daisuke looked at his desk. He was puzzled. He couldn't seem to think properly. It had been an entire month since the incident and he was still trying to figure it out. He balled his hand into a fist. He had decided. He was going to try and find that girl and get the truth out of her. He wanted it badly. As he walked to his door, he turned back around and reached for a certain bandana that was laying on the chair as if it was waiting for him to reach for it. He shook off all thoughts as he left his room.

* * *

Dark sat in a tree outside his house. He couldn't believe what he had done. He had almost killed someone. On top of that it was a girl. And on top of THAT it was the supposed to be queen. He shook his head and looked through the window. Riku had gotten up off the floor and was now sweeping slowly. Her eyes were downcast. Guilt swept over him. He couldn't make her do this. He should just tell her. But what if the king found out he told her. What would he do? He jumped down from the tree and walked inside. Riku looked up and fright entered her eyes. "I—I'm sorry! You didn't give me long and I wasn't thinking!" she exclaimed as she frantically started sweeping. He laughed quietly before he stopped her. "You don't need to do this. I should just tell you because it's your business. Sit down over there." He said gesturing to the table in the corner. She shakily walked over and sat down.

* * *

Daisuke wandered through the streets. He didn't know what place he was looking for. He stopped in front of a cabin and entered hesitantly. A woman at the counter waved to him. He waved back uncertain. Suddenly, a girl with long brown hair whacked him upside the head. "What are you doing here? And where's Riku?" she asked, he hands on her hips. He looked at her while he rubbed to sore spot on his head. "I don't know what your talking about." He said. "Oh please! You're married to her! How can you not know where she is? I swear you can be such an idiot sometimes!" she exclaimed. "M-Married?" he asked looking at her confusedly. She glared at him. "What's wrong with you today? You seem out of it." She said as she looked at him. "Please! Explain to me about this person I'm supposedly married to and about our life together! I'm begging you!" he said grabbing her arms and shaking her. "Okay! I don't know what happened to you but I guess I'll have to tell you." She said.

* * *

Riku stared at the table. Memory loss caused by some sphere given to Daisuke by his father? That bastard really was evil! She looked up at Dark who was studying her carefully. "What?" she asked. "Have you any clue about what you're going to do?" he asked. She shook her head sadly. "I need time to think. I need to go shopping." She said as she stood up. "For what exactly?" he asked her. "Anything." She said as she walked to the door. "In a French maid's costume?" he asked before a smirk played on his lips. She blushed before grabbing her regular clothes and going to change in the bathroom. When she came out, she was still thinking. He sighed as she walked out the door.

* * *

Daisuke scratched his head. Had he heard everything correctly? Married before they knew each other an entire year? Yet they couldn't have been happier? He didn't understand any of it. He got up and ran out leaving Risa to stare after him. What was he to do? He couldn't think right. Suddenly, he ran into someone. He looked up to see a surprised Riku.

* * *

Okay, I know this chapter was a little short so I guess I'll make on of the upcoming chapters really long. 


	7. Chapter 7 I Don't Know What to Believe

* * *

He looked up at her before standing up and dusting himself off. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed looking at the ground. He looked at her before speaking. "Tell me why you were in my room that day." He demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest. She looked up in surprise. She didn't know he would recognize her. She started to walk around him before they could get too deep in conversation. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him. Her eyes showed hurt. He let go and stepped back at the sight. Did he cause this? Before he knew it she was walking away. He snapped out of it and followed her. "Wait!" he cried. She glanced back before walking faster. He quickened his pace and soon caught up to her. Again he grabbed her wrist and made her look at him. The look in her eyes weakened him but he kept his hold. The street they were on was deserted except them. "Why do I feel like something is missing? Why were you in my room that day? Why did you act as though you've known me for a while? Why do try to avoid me now? Why can't I focus on anything but this mystery?" he asked her on the verge of yelling. She stared at him.

* * *

He felt as if something was missing in his life? "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. "I mean, is it all true, what that girl Risa told me? That we were married?" he asked. She looked at him. "R-Risa told you?" she asked him. He nodded determinately. She swallowed before answering. "We-we were and still are. You just don't remember. Something happened to make you lose your memory. Dark told me it was your father who did this. I'm sorry." She said as tears started rolling down her face. She took her free hand and wiped them away. She looked at the ground waiting for an answer. "Is there somewhere we could talk? I mean a better place." He said as he watched her look away. She shook her head slightly and started to lead him away.

* * *

They entered Dark's cabin. He looked up and nodded. He left them alone as they sat down at the table. Daisuke sat with his back to the window. Riku stared at the table hoping he would speak first. "Could you explain this to me? I want to hear it from you. Not from that girl Risa. From the person involved in this." He said. She sighed before looking up. "All of it? From the begging?" she asked. He nodded. She started to explain everything, from the time they met to the wedding mix up to the very moment in which everything changed. He leaned back in his chair with his hands over his face. He took them away and looked at her. "Is it all true?" he asked her, looking into her eyes. She nodded, her eyes showing no distrust. It was a while before either spoke. He stood with his hands placed on the table. "I'm sorry; I can't believe any of it. Even if I can tell you're telling the truth. I just can't accept it." He said before walking out. She only stared after him.

* * *

Emiko was angry. She couldn't figure out how to save the memory of her son. She didn't know how. She balled her hands into fists. How was she going to fix this? The only thing she could do now. Hope. Hope Daisuke could figure it all out.

* * *

Daisuke entered his room and threw the bandana on the chair. He flopped onto his bed and glanced over at the other side. He didn't know what to believe. Could his father really have done that to him? His father had always been truthful with him. That was what he believed. He walked out the door and found his mother in the tea room. "Mother, would father really deceive me? Would he really wipe my memory just for his happiness?" he asked her abruptly. She looked up at him. "Why do you ask this all of a sudden?" she asked. "Never mind. It was stupid of me to ask." He said as he laid a hand on the doorknob. "Yes. He has done it." She said standing up. He paused and glanced over at her. He left the door, still closed, and walked over to stand right in front of her. "What?" he asked her. "He has done this to you. I've been trying to find a way to recover your memory." She said simply. He looked at her. "So what Risa and Riku told me was no lie. He really did do that to me." He said. She looked at him. "I don't know what to believe. Why would he do that? It just doesn't make since." He said. "He's an evil man who I made the mistake of marring. All I ask of you is that you make your own choice in your own time." She said. And pick the right one. He turned on his heel and walked out, leaving her alone. "Just pick the right one." She said to herself with pleading eyes before she followed him out.

* * *

This chapter was a little sucky I know so I promise to make up for it in the next one. 


	8. Chapter 8 For both our sakes

* * *

Riku sat at the table still. He couldn't believe it? Even if he could tell she was telling him the truth? Why couldn't he? Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at Dark who placed a small smile on his lips. "Don't worry. He'll accept it eventually." He said. "But when will eventually come? I don't know. Maybe it would be better if I-." she started to say. "If you what?" he asked taking a seat across from her. "If I forgot just like he did. Maybe it would be better that way. Besides…his father hates me. What else is there to do? I just don't know." She said as she looked at the table again. "Don't say that! You two are perfect for each other. Besides, his father hates anyone who tries to take away his precious son." He said as he hit her playfully on the side of the head. She didn't answer him. A tear fell onto the table. "It is better that I forget." She said before getting up and walking out the door. He stared after her. He knew it wouldn't be good. Especially for Daisuke. If she gave up trying to get him to remember then he would never remember. That he was sure of.

* * *

Daisuke sat in his room. What was he going to do? After what his mother told him he was leaning more toward believing his supposed to be wife. He shook his head. His father had always been there for him. He wouldn't lie would he? He lay down in his bed. Maybe if he went to sleep his mind would be able to think clearly in the morning. He went to sleep with the subject heavy on his mind. His dream woke him up. He was sweating. What did it mean? He was standing in an empty void. There was nothing, nobody. Suddenly, a voice called out to him. He vaguely recognized it to be Riku's voice. He slowly began to walk towards it. "Daisuke? Why don't you remember? Why?" it asked him, a tint of sadness in it. He began to run. "Why don't you remember me? It hurts so much! I just want to forget but I can't. It hurts too much. I don't want to live on like this. The one I love doesn't even remember me. I can't live on like this. So why am I living?" it continued. It started to scare him. Was it talking about death? He stopped. What did this mean? Was she going to try and kill herself? Suddenly a deafening scream filled his ears and just wouldn't stop. It scared him. All of it. What was happening? Darkness sprouted in the middle of the void. It flashed and then consumed all of it. His body started to disappear. He yelled out. His voice. It was gone. He felt powerless. What was happening? Was this how that girl felt when he forgot her? When he refused to believe any of it? He suddenly understood. He was never meant to forget her. Someone has forced this upon him. His father. He panted and looked down at his chest. It was still there. Was this why the dream haunted him? To make him realize this important thing? He believed so. He got dressed and raced out hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

Riku stood at the cliff where she often ventured before her life working at the cabin. Before she met Daisuke. Long before that. All she had to do was step off and her life would end. That's all. She looked over the edge. She stepped back slightly. She couldn't make up her mind. It pained her to no extent that he didn't remember her. Yet she felt there was something that could be done about it. She sat down and placed her head in her hands. She could end all that right now. All she had to do was step over. Tears sprung out from her eyes. She would do it. She knew she couldn't live on like this.

* * *

Dark stared at the figure that just crashed through his doorway. "Where is she?" it demanded. He looked at him just to realize it was Daisuke. "I don't know. Why?" he asked. "I think she might try to kill her self." He said as he rushed out and into the street. Daisuke ran all the way to the hill by the cliff. It was there he spotted her. A small figure near the edge looking down. She was going to do it. He raced to her and grabbed her wrist just as she was about to place her foot over the edge. She was jerked back and pulled into someone's arms. The person was crying. "I promise I'll try to remember! Just don't end your life! I would kill myself because I caused someone else to kill themselves. I'll try to remember for the sake of both our lives!" Daisuke cried. He hugged tightly to her. It took a moment for his words to process in her mind before she started to hug back. Tears rolled down her cheek as well as they sat there. How much she had longed for this feel again. How she waited for it but never received it till now. She never realized how much she had missed this. This warmth of his body against hers. This compassion she always felt. It was there. It made her realize how she missed it. She was glad he saved her. "Please remember for both our sakes." She said as she hugged back.

* * *

I guess this is good enough for now. Please tell me what you think. 


	9. Chapter 9 I'm Sorry I Forgot You

* * *

Riku sat at the table in Dark's house. He had left so they could be alone. Daisuke stood by the window. The moonlight shined on him. Riku looked at him as he turned to face her. She was glad he would try to remember. It put her at ease the slightest bit. He walked over and sat across from. "Did-did you mean what you said on the cliff?" she asked looking down at her hands. He looked at her. "Yes. I want to remember." He said. He failed to mention the dream he had. How did his dream tell him what she might do? He wasn't exactly sure but he wanted to find out. She looked up to see his face set in thought. "I—I'm glad you want to." She said before getting up and grabbing the broom. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Cleaning. It always seems to calm my nerves." She told him. He watched her as she started a rhythm with it. "How did you know I was going to try and convince myself?" she asked not looking at him. He was silent. "I just had this weird feeling." He lied. There was a long awkward silence. "Why did you try to kill yourself?" he asked her. She stopped sweeping but didn't look up. "I guess I just wanted to see if you would save me. In a way, I had this feeling that you would but my mind told me I was an idiot for that." She said. Suddenly she felt arms around her waist. "Well, your mind was wrong." He said hugging her gently. She let the broom fall to the floor. She placed her hands on his arms and leaned back slightly. She remembered this feeling. It was first felt on the porch in one of their visits with each other. She sighed. He finally pulled away with a blush on his face. "I'm sorry." He said as he backed away a bit. You shouldn't be. You should have stayed like that with me forever.

* * *

Emiko looked at the wall. What was he going to choose? She glanced over at Kosuke as he sat in his throne. He was talking to one of the commoners who had come to make a request. A bored looked was placed on his face. Bastard. How could he have done that to his own son? The time was soon.

* * *

Daisuke trudged into his room. He was tired. He was tired of not knowing. Of not remembering. He thought hard to find any of his memory of her. It wouldn't surface even the tinniest bit. He sighed as he collapsed on his bed. He turned his head and looked at the empty space beside of him. A part of him felt that Riku should be there with him. Then he remembered his promise. 'I will try and remember. For both our sakes.' He had made that promise. He would keep it. The next morning he walked to his mother in the tea room. "I need to tell you something." He said before he began the longwinded story of last night. She nodded every now and then. When he finished, a smile was settled on her lips. "I'm glad you made that promise because now you have to keep it." She said. He looked at her before nodding. He left her. He needed to start finding hints to his memory. He searched his room but nothing rung a bell. Night came and he snuck out to see her. She was sweeping as usual and looked up when he entered. Her smile was small but it was there. "I couldn't find anything to help bring back my memory." He said sadly as he sat down at the table. She kept sweeping. "You will." She said absently. After a long silence he walked up to her. "Could I try something?" he asked. She looked up. "Sure I guess." She answered. He swept her into his arms making her drop the broom. With uncertain eyes he kissed her. When they pulled apart they were both breathless. They stared at each other before Daisuke's hands went to his head in pain. What was happening? Memories flooded his mind making him fall to his knees. Riku, in a panic, knelt beside him and kept trying to ask him questions. He didn't answer her until the pain stopped. It stopped so suddenly that he was still holding his head a couple a minutes afterward. He looked up slowly. "R-Riku?" he asked. Riku looked at him with scared eyes. Did he really remember her? "Y—Yes?" she answered. He pulled her into a hug while tears flowed from his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I forgot you!" he said as he held onto her tightly.

* * *

Kosuke frowned. Something had happened. He didn't like it either. He would change that. As soon as he found out what it was.

* * *

It's not over yet! 


	10. Chapter 10 Getting Riku Out of the Way

* * *

Daisuke stormed into his father's study. "Why would you do that? You're such a bastard! I can't believe you're my father!" he yelled at him. He gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. "Because I can. No I'm not. Yes I am." He answered looking at him lazily. Daisuke's anger grew. He threw a punch at his father that sent him flying across the room. "That's for making me forget! And this is for making Riku suffer! And this is for almost causing our deaths! And this is just because I hate you!" he said punching his father harder with every one. Kosuke struggled underneath his son. Someone grabbed Daisuke's arm and stopped him from throwing another punch. He looked up to see a frightened Riku. "Daisuke! Don't do this! Please!" she told him pleading eyes. He straightened his shirt with a look of satisfaction. He turned away and started to walk out with Riku behind him. He stopped half way out the door. "Next time you want to have some fun, make sure it's not messing with me. I don't take this crap that you lay out." He said before he walked out.

* * *

Emiko laughed gently to herself. He husband was beat up by a scornful Daisuke huh? Perfect. It made her laugh. She wished it could be this eventful every day. She got up and wandered down the hall. She found her son and daughter-in-law in their room. Daisuke stood on the balcony while Riku sat on the bed. "Hello? Why so quiet in here?" she asked cheerily when she entered. "No reason." Said Daisuke as he turned around. He gave a small smile before walked over and sat next to Riku. Riku leaned onto him and Daisuke laid his head on hers. Their hands interlocked and Emiko smiled. She left quietly. They needed time alone.

* * *

Riku sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I overreacted." Daisuke said as he began to stroke her hair with his free hand. "It's ok. You acted out of anger." She said slowly. "And love." He said. She sighed happily. She wished they could just sit like that forever. Daisuke sighed as well. He never wanted to move. They sat like that for two hours before either of them moved. "It's time we went to bed." Riku said as she got up and walked over to her side. He nodded and lay down on his side. Now everything would be back to normal.

* * *

Kosuke was angry. How did he gain his memory back? Just how? It wasn't supposed to be retrievable. He hit the wall with his fist. He would just have to get rid of her forever. He knew how to too. He placed an evil grin on his face as he walked out of his office. She wouldn't interfere anymore. Nor ever again. He would make sure of it.

* * *

The next morning Riku stood on the balcony just like on the first day of their marriage. Daisuke placed his arms around her neck. She smiled. This is how she wanted it every morning. This is how it will be. She realized this and leaned back onto him. After a couple of minutes they separated and changed into their clothes for the day. They parted in the hallway and went to where they were supposed to go. Daisuke smiled as he walked to the tea room to speak to his mother. He wanted her opinion on something. As he entered a maid exited. He walked over to her and sat down. She smiled warmly at him. "I need to ask you something." He told her. She looked at him and nodded for him to ask. "How did my dream know that Riku was going to try and kill herself? And how did Riku know I would save her even when I didn't remember her?" he asked. Emiko sighed happily. "Simple sweetheart. It's the power of love. When you're in love, you will always be in each others hearts. You just need to figure out how to unlock it in a time of need." She said as she sipped her tea. It was the tea room after all. He looked at her with a little more understanding. "Still doubt that you were meant for each other?" she asked him. "No. Not at all." He answered before he got up. "Thanks mom." He said as he left.

* * *

Riku walked slowly down the hallway. She would have to get used to the space again. She stopped and looked up at one of the banners and sighed. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her and covered her mouth. She struggled but couldn't get free. What was happening?

* * *

This chapter was...I don't know. Just tell me what you think. 


	11. Chapter 11 I Love You

* * *

Daisuke felt something was wrong. He raced down the hallways in search of Riku. She was nowhere to be found. He barged into the throne room while a commoner was trying to tell his problem to Kosuke who wasn't listening very well. He sat up when he saw Daisuke enter. He was mad. "Where's Riku? What have you done with her? I know you've done something. I can't find her anywhere!" he said as he stormed up beside the commoner. The man slid over the slightest bit. "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen that wretched girl all day thank-goodness." He answered lazily. Daisuke balled his hands into fists and was barely able to control his anger. "Give her back NOW! Just because you hate her doesn't mean you can take her away from me!" he yelled. The man slid over more with a frightened look on his face. Kosuke examined his fingernails before he answered. "No. She doesn't belong here. If you hadn't of married her instead of Mio then she would be safe right now. Good luck trying to find her." He said. Daisuke couldn't stand it anymore. He stormed up the step and not before too long Kosuke was on the ground, a fist print forever imbedded in his cheek. The commoner looked at them frightened. He was glad he wasn't Kosuke.

* * *

Riku struggled as hard as she could. She was in chains against the wall. The guard only laughed at her attempts before turning his back to her. Riku stopped struggling and downcast her face. Tears rolled down and hit the hard cement floor. This wasn't supposed to happen. Never again. "Why?" she asked herself. Memories started to flood her mind of her and Daisuke. She started to sing a song to herself. It was the song she had secretly called their song. 'First Love.' She was silenced by a glare from the guard. Daisuke, I miss you. I love you.

* * *

Daisuke sat his father's study along with his father. "Understand? One more wrong move and she gets it." He threatened. Daisuke nodded solemnly his eyes downcast. "Good. Now that that's out of the way, you may leave." He said with an evil smile. Daisuke walked to the door and had it half way open before he spoke. "Bastard." He said as he closed the door behind him. He walked down the hallway. What had Riku done to deserve this? Nothing that he could think of. He went to his room and sat on the bed. He looked at the empty space beside him. He frowned. Again. The next week he didn't speak at all. Not even to Emiko. He was beginning to get weak. He wasn't eating, talking, or anything. He was just there to be there. If Riku was going to die, so would he. He wouldn't let his father be happy. Finally, one day he collapsed in the hallway. Emiko was worried. She had noticed the changes in his attitude. She sat beside him in the hospital wing. He woke up was barely audible. "Find Riku and save her." He told her. She looked at him surprised. She got up and stormed to her husband. "WHERE IS SHE?" she screamed at him. "Why do you want to know?" he asked. "Because when our son starts to be affected by your stupid wants and evil plans, I won't stand by and watch anymore. NOW WHERE IS SHE?" she demanded. He was frightened. He had never seen this side of his wife before. He pointed at the tower. She raced off up to the tower. The guard was so frightened by her attitude that he handed over the key no questions asked. Riku was unconscious and in chains. She would defiantly kill him now.

* * *

Riku woke up and looked around. Where was she? She saw white bed all around her. They were all empty except for one beside. She looked at him and realized who it was. Daisuke. She jumped out of her bed and raced to his side. He was barely breathing. She panicked. "Daisuke! What's the matter? What happened to you?" she asked frantically. His eyes fluttered open to see Riku standing over him. "R-Riku?" he asked. She took his hand and squeezed it gently. He smiled and looked at her. Emiko entered the room. "Lay down Riku. He just needs to eat. He practically starved himself because he was so worried about you." She said when she saw Riku standing over Daisuke. Riku looked at him. "You dummy. Starving yourself isn't going to help bring me back." She said as she smiled slightly at him. He smiled back. Things would get better he hoped.

* * *

Emiko watched the couple. Kosuke wouldn't live to see another day when she got through with him.

* * *

The next chapter will be exciting and the last chapter will round the intire thing off so be ready! 


	12. Chapter 12 I'm King Now

* * *

It had been a couple days after they got out of the hospital. They stood on the balcony. The silence was cut by Riku's voice. "You know, isn't it weird how these things always seem to happen to us?" she asked as she watched the sun go down. He looked at her. "Yeah. I wonder why." He answered. She walked back inside. He followed her and closed the doors behind him. They had been through so much in the short couple of months they had known each other. Almost a year. He watched her sit on the bed. He sighed. "Daisuke? I want to know something." She said when she finally looked up at him. He walked over to her. "What is it?" he asked. "Do you really believe in true love?" she asked him as he sat down beside her. "Of course. Why?" he asked her. She shook her head. "No reason." She answered. He hugged her. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." He said back. She pulled away from him slightly. She had an uncertain look in her eyes. He suddenly found himself in a heated kiss. "I'm ready." She said simply before they fell back onto the bed.

* * *

Emiko held the ancient sword in her hands. She wouldn't live with the shit her husband gave her anymore. She raised it over her head and swung down upon the sleeping form of her husband. Then she stood there. She would not run from her punishment and let Daisuke and Riku take the blame. They had been through enough. She stood there and waited for dawn.

* * *

Daisuke woke up to a knock at the door. He lightly shook Riku awake and they both got dressed. He answered the door. "Sire! Your father has been murdered!" said the maid in front of him. His eyes went big. "Have they caught the murderer?" he asked quickly. She shook her head slowly. "You won't like it sire." She said. "Take me to the murderer." He demanded. The maid nodded and started to walk down the hall. Who he saw made him cry out in surprise. His own mother.

* * *

Riku sat in the room worried. Daisuke had left without saying a word to her. She could tell he was worried. She didn't know why. She paced around the room nervously. What was it? After an hour he walked back in. She walked over to him. "What was it?" she asked him. He looked at her. Hesitantly, he told her the news. "My father was murdered." He said as he looked down. "B-by whom? She asked. He wouldn't tell her. He shook his head and walked over to the bed and sat down. "By who?" she asked again as she walked over to him. "My mother." He said. Riku gasped. Emiko did that? Who would have thought that she would do such a thing? "W-what are you going to do about it?" she asked. He sighed heavily. "They said I have to give her a trail like the King would have to any person who committed a crime." He answered while he studied the floor. Riku looked at him. They were asking him to do that? "I'm sorry Daisuke. They shouldn't make you do this." She said as she hugged him gently. "But you do realize what this means right?" he asked her as they broke apart. "What?" she asked as her eyes searched his face for an answer. "I'm king now." He said. She looked at him for a moment before a smile cracked her lips. He was finally what he had waited for all his life. He was king.

* * *

Emiko sat in an isolated room. She didn't regret what she had done. She was proud of her deed. It was something she did for Daisuke. He wouldn't have to go through any more pain. 'But did you think of the pain you yourself are causing Daisuke?' asked a voice in her mind. Her eyes widened. She placed her head in her hands. She had caused him even more pain. What had she done?

* * *

I know this chapter sucked but this is the next to last one. I can't make it better than the last. So please read on to the next chapter! 


	13. Chapter 13 Always Remember

* * *

Daisuke stood up. The trail was over. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He had to sentence his mother to death. As her walked out the door, a tear rolled down his face. He hid it from everyone. He couldn't let them see him being weak. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Riku. "It's over now. Just try not to think of it." She said quietly. He turned and faced her before pulling her into a tight hug. He needed her. He needed to be strong. She patted his back and buried her face in his shoulder. She knew how hard he was taking this. All she could do was comfort him. They stayed like this for a long time. He just couldn't let go. She didn't want to either. They always wanted to stay like this. But time would not allow it. A maid interrupted them after a while. There were a lot of things that needed to be sorted out. Riku watched him follow her with concern on her face. How long would this last? How long would he let the pain linger? She didn't know. But before long she felt pain in her stomach and left the spot to find a bathroom.

* * *

Emiko watched as her son left, an emotionless face was all she could see. She looked down at her hands. She knew now that she had caused him pain. She knew that now and yet she was powerless to stop it this time. She let tears fall as the guards led her out. She had to accept the punishment for her crime.

* * *

Riku looked at the floor. Daisuke sat beside her. She turned and faced him. "Daisuke I have to tell you something." She said. He looked at her questioningly. She let him take her hands into his. "I-I'm pregnant. The nurse told me today." She told him while she watched his face for the reaction. His jaw dropped and for the first time in weeks a true smile was on his face. He hugged her tightly and kissed her. Finally he had a reason to smile. Something that actually made him happy other than Riku. He finally let her free from his grip. She smiled at him. Suddenly, she started to laugh. He looked at her. "What is it?" he asked her. "I-I've n-never seen you a-act this way before! You're s-so funny!" she said, her laughter passing onto him. He was the first to stop before he took her hands again. "That's great news." He told her. She looked at him and finally got a serious face. "I think we should tell Emiko. She should have some happy news before she dies." She said. He nodded solemnly and got up. He pulled her up with him and the left the room.

* * *

Emiko looked at her son joyfully. If only she could live to see her grandchild born. But she knew it impossible. She smiled anyway. She wanted her son and daughter-in-law to see her smile before she left them behind. It was the only thing she wanted before her sentence was carried out.

* * *

Daisuke sat in his room with Riku. The morning had been sad. Emiko had been put to death and it had been hard for him. He watched the sun go down. Riku placed her hands on his shoulders. "Daisuke, things will get better. I promise." She said. He looked up at her. "I have you and the baby soon. Of course they will." He said as he stroked one of her hands. "And I have you. I wouldn't have it any other way. Always remember that." She said as she laid her chin on top of his head. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Always remember." He repeated. **_Always remember._**

* * *

End.

* * *

I know this story wasn't as good as the original but it's a sequal. What do you expect? Anyway, parts of this was inspired by Utada Hikaru's song 'First Love'. For those of you who want to hear it you can go to and type it in the search box. The best one is the kingdom hearts2 video thats in green. Check it out! 


End file.
